Tainted Love
by neutronstarcollision
Summary: Two private boarding school boys, is is lust or is it love? teasing, sex, jealousy, anger and friendship. A bilingual Damon Salvatore and a bright green eyed Stefan Cartwright.  Was named 'Behind Closed Doors. EXTENDED HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**I know, I know! Another slash fiction. I'm addicted. Enjoy or not?**

**Please read the authors note at the end!**

* * *

"Would you shut-up!" I hissed at Stefan, his fingers wound tightly in the sheets of the bed, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tightly another groan escaping his lips

"I'll stop if you don't shut up." I hissed once again

"Sorry!" He gasped out.

I grinned up at him. Taking hold of his dick in my hand, instead of using my mouth I gently stroked him. My smirk pulling up tightly as I ran my free hand over his perfectly sculpted abs. The only light shining into our darkened dorm room was from the moon. I knew what set him off, what turned him on as I leaned over his body, keeping the movement of my hand, my mouth went to his lips.

"Tu ami la mia mano intorno al tuo cazzo." I whispered.

His hips instantly thrusting upwards. Removing a hand from the grip on the sheets, he started biting at his knuckles. His heavy breathing, panting into the dark room. His eyes closed so tightly I wouldn't be surprised if he were seeing stars.

"Devo portarti nella mia bocca e vi permetterà di sperma?" I whispered out into his ear, his body shaking with desire "Ti piacerebbe che non è vero? Stare a guardare mentre ingoiare il vostro carico?"

"Damon, please. I need it. Please." Stefan panted out

I halted my movement. My mouth moving, inches from his lips "What did I tell you about being quiet?" I _tsk-ed_ at him

"You're teasing me." He cried out softly

"I know." I smirked down at him, leaning down I claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

Forcing myself to remove my mouth from his, I carried on southwards. Down his jaw, his neck, his collar bone. I ran my hands up and down his abs, using both hands. I kissed his skin of his chest. Biting gently on his nipple as my hand reached up to squeeze the other. Moving down faster, wanting to taste him again, wrap my lips around his dick. I claimed it with my mouth. Sucking him deep. Savouring the taste as my tongue lapped at him. My own erection straining against my pyjama bottoms. I forced myself to ignore and place all the pleasure into Stefan and it were surely working. Suddenly his back arched, sending his dick so far back into my mouth I thought I would gag. Pulling back a little so I could catch his release on my tongue. One hand wrapped tightly in the sheets the other hand, fisted in his mouth, biting his knuckles. He calmed down a little while after, his heavy pants as he relaxed into the mattress. Swallowing the remains of his orgasm I licked my lips and sat up on my knees. Grabbing hold of the hand he had in his mouth. I took the sheet up and put pressure on his knuckles.

"You hurt yourself." I shook my head, he'd bitten through the skin causing blood to trickle

over his knuckles.

"I don't feel it." Stefan breathed out.

"I don't care if you don't feel it."

"That was amazing. Did I make too much noise?" He asked shyly.

"No. You were good." Damon smirked up at him before laying a gentle kiss upon his lips.

The heavy footsteps on the marble flooring out in the corridor. Mr Gilbert always walked the dormitories floors. Curfew on weekdays was at nine o'clock at night and half past ten for the younger students but eleven for the older ones on the weekends. Hearing Mr Gilbert's shoes clack on the marble. Stefan tensed and froze, he always worried about getting into trouble, his uncle wouldn't approve of it and when he went back for summer break, he would of gotten a beaten from him. That disgusted me, when he had told me that, especially when he was excepted to get all A's in class he once received a B+ and his uncle wasn't pleased and beat him for it. I swore to myself that day that if I ever met that man, I'd beat him until he was black and blue. Thinking of it, I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close. Our yearly grades were approaching and summer break was near and I hoped that his grades were A's. I kissed his lips gently. He had a hold over me, he was my weakness, I was _me_ around him. I was still Damon that everyone else knew but at the same time I was a different one that had scared me and I had fought it when I first realized.

The footsteps disappeared. I leaned back, looking intently at his face. "You should come with my family and I this summer. We're going to one of my father's holiday houses."

"I wouldn't be allowed." Stefan sighed "My uncle has me signed in for working with him"

"I wish you would come." I laid another kiss on his beautiful, swollen and red lips.

"I already have." He winked at me.

"Ooh, Mr Cartwright, Am I rubbing off on you?" I joked but I loved how Stefan could take a serious topic and switch it so easily.

"Not enough, in my opinion."

I started grinding my erection into his thigh. My breath hitching, my eyes sliding closed. I pulled my body off of his.

"Not tonight, Stefan." I kissed him gently once again.

"But it's the least I can do." He insisted.

"No, you need your sleep." I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his.

Staring at our joint hands in the moonlight. It didn't seem so wrong, what we had. It felt right, perfect indeed. I would miss him this summer of course but we would write to another like we had done the following years but letters didn't seem enough with the faintest trace of his cologne that wore off within minutes of opening.

"I really wish you would come with us this summer. My older brother, Elijah has scheduled for him and his wife to come visit with us for summer. That will leave me bored."

"Don't make me feel awful for not being able to go, Damon." Stefan was now angry, untangling his limbs from the sheets, he didn't meet my eyes."You know I would if I could."

I grabbed hold of his forearm. "I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't of said that."

That was what he held over me. For any reason I did one thing wrong, angered, upset, irritated or disturbed him, I easily apologized and I couldn't rest until his forgiveness, he knew that too. Turning to me, he laid his hand on my cheek; pressing his forehead against mine.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue tracing; tasting my bottom lip before he pulled back "Now get up so I can fix my bed and you open the window to air out the room. Mr Lockwood would be shocked with the smell when he opens the door to call us awake." Stefan grinned up at me.

"Oh shocked to a heart-attack." I smirked standing up "But then, we could bury him under the floor boards; dead and no-one would ever know we've been such sinners." I watched as his face fell.

I reached my hand up to his cheek, he flinched. I grabbed hold of his face and stared deeply into his green eyes "We aren't sinners."

"We are, what we do isn't natural. Everyone would be disgusted."

"Who are they to lay the rules of what is natural and what isn't?" I asked him; in a hard tone "It's as natural as man and woman." I grabbed his face in my hands again "We are human, it's natural." I kissed his lips again "Don't say things like that, it angers me." I shook my head, walking towards the window.

"I'm sorry, Damon." He whispered out.

Opening the window, I leaned my hands; palm down on the sill and stared out across the moonlit school grounds and up over the distant hills. I had to calm myself down before I could turn to Stefan; every time he said that what we did wasn't natural it sent a rage firing through me mixed with hurt and tonight I didn't want to have this argument with him. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, I pressed myself into him, enjoying the heat his body sent in waves towards mine. His lips found the spot under my ear as he repeatedly kissed me gently.

"Ready for bed?" He whispered out to me

"I suppose so, yes."

His hands ran over my stomach in a soothing motion that made my softening dick twitch in my pyjama trousers. I turned to face him, his arms moving from me. I pulled him over to his bed, pushing him onto his back. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No more tonight, Stefan." I smirked down at him. I straddled his waist and claimed his lips in the last kiss of tonight. Pulling back. I could feel Stefan growing an erection. I slid off of him quickly. "No more tonight." I repeated "Put your clothes back on." I laughed silently at him.

Grabbing my pyjama top, I slid my arms through the holes and buttoned it up before climbing into bed. Pulling the cold white sheet up over my body, I relaxed into the mattress, my eyes watching Stefan button up his own top and slid into his bed.

"Goodnight, Damon." He whispered out into the room.

My eyes sliding closed, tired now "Night, Stefan." I whispered back before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Tu ami la mia mano intorno al tuo cazzo – You love my hands around your cock.**

**Devo portarti nella mia bocca e vi permetterà di sperma? - You want me to take you in my mouth so you can come?**

**Ti piacerebbe che non è vero? Stare a guardare mentre ingoiare il vostro carico? - Would you like that? Watching me as I swallow your load?**

**I'm not Italian so if the sentences are phrased wrong or I've used the wrong words, forgive me.**

**This is held in the past could be 1964, I don't know yet. I'm trying to write it in an older form but as I've never done that before, bear with me and the skills that should get better with each update!**

**Stefan's name is now: Stefan Cartwright. I got the name from "Stefan's Diaries: Origins." for the girl he was supposed to marry Rosalyn Cartwright. **

**Damon's parent's are Giuseppe Salvatore and THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN READERS! I want YOU to think of Damon's mother's name, something old fashioned Italian or American, any!**

**Stefan's parents are dead and he lives with his uncle Zachary Cartwright (Zach Salvatore from the show!)**

**Huge A/N, I know, I just had to inform you.**

**Enjoy, or not? **

**Five reviews at least for the next update.**

**NSC**

**xo**

**P.S. Sorry if I keep slipping into third person here, I'm used to writing in third person!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

* * *

"Both beautiful Miss Katherine and Miss Elena." I bowed and swept my arm gracefully, with a smirk firm upon my lips.

Elena; the shy one of the twin sisters blushed and smiled down at her feet whilst Katherine held a smile that held more than what it seemed "Damon Salvatore." Her eyes studying me before catching my eyes. "What a pleasant surprise." She picked up the skirt of her dress and curtsied to him.

Her eyes scanning the busy campus square of other pupils leaving and going to class. "And where would your fellow companion be today?"

"Stefan?" I asked; brows furrowing "Studying, of course."

"Of course." She nodded, before sitting back down on the bench. "Shame."

"Shame indeed" I bit back a smirk and rolled my eyes instead.

"I do hope you are not mocking me, Damon. That would be awfully rude."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Damon thinks to highly of you, to mock you of course." Elena giggled at the end of her sentence, whilst Katherine smiled at her.

"What exactly would you be implying, Miss Elena?" I asked, amusingly.

"Oh that you think of my sister highly... as a friend."

Katherine sat up even straighter, her eyes lighting up Damon noticed turning to who held her attention. Stefan walked across the campus, his nose in a book to our usual spot. Looking up he smiled at us. Looking at me a little longer he blushed slightly before coming to a stop beside me.

"Stefan, how wonderful of you to join us on this beautiful day."

"I saw the sun and thought of you both and decided I should come and join both you two on such a warm day." Stefan bowed slightly before straightening up.

"Hello Stefan." Elena smiled sweetly at him

"Miss Elena." He smiled warmly in return.

"How was your study session?" Elena asked with a faint rosé blush upon her cheeks

"As well as studying goes." He gave her one of his sweet smiles

"I wanted to ask you, since you know history so well, that you could help me on a something's?" She paused for a while, another blush catching on her cheeks "In the study hall of course."

"I'd love to too." Turning to face me "Can I speak with you in private" Turning back to the girls "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not" Katherine smiled "Hurry back."

"Excuse us." I bowed to them as did Stefan before we turned and walked away.

I looked to Stefan, my eye brow arching but he nodded his head, pointing in a direction before picking up his pace. We walked in silence until we came to a secluded spot. Stefan stopped and spun to face me.

"I've been looking for you all morning!" He hissed at me.

"Well you found me." I rolled my eyes at him

"I got this today." He pulled out an envelope from inside his blazer and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I read the writing and the postal stamps.

_His uncle. _

"Read it." He started to pace.

Sliding the letter out of the torn envelope I straightened it out and began to read the scrawl of writing.

_I am writing to inform you that I shall be removing you from school one month earlier than expected. _

_Z. Cartwright._

It was short. I furrowed my brows and the words and looked up to Stefan, holding the letter in my hand.

"What does he mean 'removing you from school?' can he do that?" I snapped out.

"Of course he can!" He hissed "Do you know what this means?"

"One less month at school?"

"No." He shook his head, slumping against the wall "Removing me from school, he spoke about it last summer told me that when things are picking up again, he'd remove me from school because it's not as if I need an education for that I'll be taking over for him when I'm finished."

"Removing you from school... forever?"

Stefan was quiet, his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes closed; slowly they fluttered open, catching my own "Yes."

I was speechless. I had nothing to say. I slowly moved forward and brought him to my body, holding him because I knew how hard this would be on him. His arms went around me as he clutched tightly at me.

"You know what this means, you know what he's like, Damon. I can't do it, I just can't." He sobbed dryly "I won't."

"Shh." I soothed him "We'll think of something." I rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Nothing will stop this. It's inevitable." He pulled back, his arms leaving my body until the held my face. Smashing his lips on mine. I kissed him back, just as hard. The need was there just as usual, just as strong. I quickly pulled back, looking around as we were in public; fear of being caught. "I-I need you." He whispered out, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"I'm here." I grabbed hold of his biceps.

Shaking his head furiously "No, no. I _need _you." His hand reached up to the side of my face but I stepped backwards.

"Stefan!" I hissed, glancing around even though no-one ever came back here I still thought we might get caught.

"It's always your way, isn't it?" He leaned against the wall.

"That's not true." I answered, staring down the path we'd come.

"Tell me one time then! One time, when I wanted it you gave it to me?" He hissed at me, shoving me so that I stumbled backwards.

"It's because you're not sensible about it! Here, in public have you lost your mind?" I hissed back at him

"I can't help how I feel!"

"I'm sure your dick can wait a few hours!"

"That's not what I meant. This, what we have, it happens at times I don't expect it and I can't help it."

"What we have?" I stared at him as if he had two heads "We fuck, Stefan. That's what we have."

"That's not true!" He roared, slamming me until I fell backwards.

"What wa-" My words stopped from being hauled off of the ground and slammed into the brick wall. "Stefan would you-" My words cut off from his lips on mine again.

I shoved him backwards, not too hard; his hands still holding the collar of my blazer in a tight grip. He came at me again, trying to kiss me.

"No." I hissed

"Please." He begged; his face filled with sadness. A few tears brimming over.

"Come here." I held my arms out for him. He fell into me, holding me tightly.

"I'm just asking one thing." His face pressed into the nook of my neck caused his voice to be muffled. "Just... please."

Sighing heavily I looked back down the way we had come but no-one and nothing was there. I push him backwards and grabbed his forearm and pulled him down the path away from the way we had come. I remembered the old abandoned potting shed hidden in the trees. Looking around, I ran, pulling Stefan behind me down into the woods. Running through the woods I spotted the shed. Pulling him to it, I kicked the door open and shoved him through it soon following behind him. He was staring around the small dirty shed. Grabbing him I slammed him into the wall. Attacking his mouth I fumbled with the button on his trousers. After a little struggle I finally managed to undo it. I removed my hands from his face to use both my hands to haul down his trousers and underwear. I reached one hand to the back of his neck and the other gripped his length in my hands.

Pulling back breathlessly, gulping in air "My trousers." I hissed out.

This wasn't our usual way to go about it. We were usually more gentle and patient. Taking in every touch but now, it was more feral, angry. Filled with need and knowing that there was a great chance knowing he would never come back here fuelled the passion in our touches and movements. Stefan's hands fumbled with my trousers as I pumped him quickly in my hand, our tongues fighting together. I needed more, more of him. If I could drink him in, I would. I felt his hand grip my dick; my hips automatically thrusting forward. I needed more. Removing my hand from him, I also swatted his hand away from me. I pushed off of him, turning him around, I pinned him against the wall. Spitting in my hand I rubbed it on his entrance then spitting on my hand and rubbing myself with it. I wasn't being gentle. I forcefully pushed my way into him before pulling back and slamming into him again.

"Is that what you want?" I hissed in his ear, angry at him for many reasons which weren't his fault.

His loud groans filling up the old shed but he didn't answer me.

Pulling myself out and slamming into him with a furious pace. I wrapped an arm around his stomach, snaking my hand under his blazer and shirt, I let my fingers dig into his skin my other hand wrapped itself around Stefan's dick; pumping it at the same pace as my thrusts. I knew at this pace and how rough we were being with each other, we would barely last minutes but I knew we didn't care about how long it lasted what mattered was that we were getting what we wanted so much.

"Answer me!" I nearly shouted out as I thrust furiously into him "Is it? Is this what you wanted?" I hissed in his ear.

No reply just lust and pleasure filled groans sounded alongside mine. I loved the feeling of me being in him, nothing in the world felt any better than when I was lodged deeply inside of him. The tightness of him, the fact that I had been the first to enter him and hoping that I would be the last. I enjoyed the new found passion but I knew why we were like this. We had limited time now. We would go our separate ways and live as if this hadn't happened. Furiously pulling out and thrusting back in, I needed more, so much more than I could ever get.

"Stefan! I said answer me!" I shouted each word to each time I thrust deeply in to him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god, Damon. Yes!" He screamed

I knew he wanted to thrust forward into my hand but also thrust his hips backwards to get me in him deeper and it was that, that made him come both not being enough teased him to his climax.

"Take it!" I hissed "Take all of me!" I hissed.

"Give me it!" He replied "Give me it all!" He cried out. "I'm- Oh god Yes!" He roared. "I-I love you!" He roared out

He reached climaxed just as his muscles clenched around me, I climaxed too. My eyes screwing shut in the power of pleasure raking my body. My body freezing at his words, words I didn't want him to say because it would make everything far too complicated. Taking my hand from his stomach, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. Holding his hand as we came together, burying my face in his neck. He loved me and it brought me with greatest happiness and strongest pleasure I'd ever felt. I slowly let go of his dick and wrapped my arm around his stomach. Kissing his neck and squeezing his hand where our fingers were still laced. Our heavy breathing, the creaking of the tree's and old shed were the only sounds to be heard. Slowly his head turned to look at me. I caught his lips in a slow and soft kiss. Pulling myself out of him I turned him around to face me. Pressing my body tight against his, I felt his dick twitch at the closeness which made my own twitch. I grabbed his face gently in my hands I stared into his sparkling green eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking out the corner of his eyes to avoid my eyes

"Don't be." I whispered, catching his lips again.

"I wasn't going to tell you." His fingers laced in my hair "I couldn't stop myself from saying it."

"It's okay." I kissed him again, hoping he wouldn't wait for a reply because I couldn't do that.

_Not that I didn't want to._

* * *

**Songs:**

**Stateless – Bloodstream**

**Silversun Pickups – Currency of Love**

**Digital Daggers – Head of Heels**

**Plumb – Cut**

**I'm changing broadband people so the late update is not technically my fault plus my laptop has reset itself about four times which wiped the chapter I was going to upload before my internet went caput. I also got a review that said "Eww, my men are not gay." Or something like that...**

**They are not your men.**

"**Eww" ? Are you homophobic**

**The description says EXACTLY what this story holds plus the genre is in romance too.**

**So in the future, if you don't like slash couples, don't read it anonymous.**

**Thank-you for the kind reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
